At least some known systems include one or more measurement devices that generate measurement data, such as a sequence of numbers representing temperatures, pressures, or other conditions over time. Compression of such numbers for storage and/or transmission to one or more other computing devices becomes increasingly important as the amount of measurement data generated increases. Known compression algorithms, such as Lempel-Ziv compression algorithms, compress such measurement data to a degree. However, further compression of such measurement data would be beneficial in order to reduce the amount of storage capacity and/or transmission bandwidth required for the measurement data to be stored and/or transmitted.